


How to use your time Creatively

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, HS!IAU, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are coming back from a field trip and Dean gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to use your time Creatively

“Keep your voice down Cas, don’t want us to get caught do you?” Dean roll his hips again. 

“Ngh...I...Ah...Can’t.” Castiel panted. 

“Try harder.” Dean bit the back of his neck and lapped at the soft skin. 

They were on their way back from a field trip that was hours away. Dean had gotten bored before he told Castiel of an idea he just thought of. Castiel immediately denied it, not wanting to do something like that with everyone so close. They were in the way back and everyone else had taken up the front seats and had headphones in. They were all mostly sleeping since it was a long trip. Castiel still shook his head, scared that they will know and they would get in trouble.

Dean promised he wouldn’t, he’d make sure of it. Castiel was still hesitant. Dean gently stroked his hair back before pulling him into a kiss, he knew everything that would make Castiel weak and want to give in. He slowly kissed the spot behind Castiel’s ear and started saying what he wanted to do to him.

Castiel knew that Dean knew all his weak spots and he was a bit huffy that he was using that against him but Dean made it feel so good and him always wanting more. He shivered when Dean told him exactly what he was going to do and he just said kissing for now.

From the kissing, Castiel found himself now pressed against the bus window, half in Dean’s lap and on the seat with his pants pushed down and hit buttoned up shirt open. Dean was grinding roughly into him, occasionally pulling Castiel up a bit before guiding him back down. 

Each grind was planned, Dean had shifted him around a bit and moved his legs until each slow grind that he’d do would always brush Castiel’s prostate. Castiel was fogging up the windows with his panting and his body heat. He had bit his lip many times and his knuckle to stop from moaning out. He was hesitant at first but now he was out of his mind with lust and want. He had never been so aroused and he just wanted Dean to finish. 

Dean slowly pulled out a bit before snapping his hips up and Castiel made a choked sound. Dean’s hand roamed to Castiel’s nipples and gently tugged on them as he leaned forward and bit at his shoulders. 

“C’mon Cas. Move for me.” Dean whispered. 

Castiel bit up his lip before rocking his hips in circles and he was panting harshly. Dean kept a hand on his hip and rocked against him as he played with Castiel’s nipples under his finger. 

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so good. So good for me.” Dean praised him.   
Castiel gasped, tightening his hands on the window as he tried to grab onto something but there wasn’t anything. 

Dean pressed up against his back, right over his ear. “Imagine cars driving by, looking up and seeing you Cas...they’d know what you were doing.” he snapped his hips sharply into Castiel and it made Castiel moan. 

“Shh Cas...” Dean quieted him “They’d all be jealous that they wouldn’t get to do this. See your face like that.” he kissed the side of Castiel’s neck and bit him lightly. 

Castiel whispered in a haggard breath, “Please Dean... Please..” he had enough. He was so very close but it didn’t push him to it. 

“I know baby. Just lemme take care of you.” Dean told him softly before he turned Castiel’s face toward him and pulled him into a passionate kiss and wrapped the hand that was on Castiel’s hip around his waist and helped him thrust into him. 

Dean rolled his hips into Castiel and pulled him down with every thrust as it away pressed against Castiel’s prostate. Castiel moaned in Dean’s mouth, muffling his moans. Dean rolled his nipples under his fingers as he continued. 

Castiel was so close and then he felt Dean move his hand from his nipple to his hip and gripped them hard and thrusted into him and it nearly scream from the hard hit to his prostate. Dean had condoms for them both so it would be easier for them to clean up.

Dean swallowed all of Castiel’s moans, can’t wait to go home and take Castiel apart and hear him scream his name in the mixture of moans. He grunted a bit when he felt Castiel clamp down on him and he thrusted into him a bit harshly after than before he came too. He broke the kiss to lean his head into Castiel’s shoulder.

“You did so good for me Cas. Such a good boy. I’m so proud.” Dean praised him. “You looked so amazing when you cum. I can’t wait to take you home and show you how much I need you.” he told him. 

Castiel made soft sounds, feeling the warmth spread from Dean sweet words. Dean gently tied off Castiel’s condom before slowly pulling out of Castiel and doing his own and putting them in a little trash bag of snacks he had earlier. He fixed up their clothes a bit and gently pulled Castiel into his lap and rested his head on top of his. He grabbed the blanket that they pushed aside from earlier and draped it over them both. 

Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s damp hair before running his fingers through it. Castiel sighed contently as he leaned against Dean’s shoulder and neck before slowly falling asleep. Dean continued to run his fingers through Castiel’s hair before he fell asleep too. After all, it was a really tiring field trip.


End file.
